role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
N.I.G.E.L.
N.I.G.E.L. (N'ext millenium '''I'ntelligence 'G'athering 'E'lectronic 'L'iaison) is a analysis robot and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality N.I.G.E.L. is very positive, upbeat and cheerful in terms of personality. He tends to die a lot, but is usually always rebuilt afterwards. History N.I.G.E.L. was an analysis robot created by Dr. Mendel Craven but was given a more cheerful personality by Randy Hernandez. Ever since early 2016, he makes frequent appearances in RP, only to die very often but soon get rebuilt again. Abilities * '''Regular Abilities: N.I.G.E.L. plays certain tones of voice with its speech modulator program installed in its operating system. Sample analyzer with its incorporate instrumental. Bluetooth and infrared receiving system for external devices. * Special Abilities: N.I.G.EL. has artificial reasoning and learning program installed. * Capsule Robots: N.I.G.E.L. also contains small capsule-sized robots that can film from the eye-camera. Weaknesses *'''Weak: '''N.I.G.E.L. is very weak, so he is prone to getting damaged/destroyed/demolished a lot. Deaths # LSDKama beat and swung him in the air with a baseball bat. # He exploded after eating too many Red Hot Tamales all at the same time and was crushed by Animated Zilla and Cyber-Zilla. # The Bat Spirit Ranger thought he was a demon and shot him against a building. # Got in the way of Godzilla's atomic breath, incinerating him. # Got incinerated by Female SpaceGodzilla's blast when he tried to get popcorn from a casino. # He lost to Camero in a jousting tournament and got sliced in two. # He was crushed underneath a bunch of falling tanks and houses after getting caught up in Neo Varan's wind attacks. # Got sliced in half with a giant blade and was then crushed underneath by Imperial Monster X. # Exploded when Hothead indirectly through a lavaball at him. # After getting unstuck from Garbage Monster's mouth from his Debris Spit, he was then crushed by an oncoming rouge meteor, which was then blown to bits by a railgun. # Head blew due to a malfunctioning because he lost a game of cards against Lucas and Camero. # He was accidentally swatted away by Akarenger's white pole, causing him to fall over and explode. # Destroyed by Kamen Rider Black after he said "Hail Golgom!". # Sadler ambushed him and sliced him into pieces. # Crushed underneath by a flying Sadola. # Was used as a sacrifice to summon Doge. # Died after getting struck by a beam of boiling honey mustard from ShinDogGoji during it's rampage. # Degunja stepped on him. # Was smashed by Ultraman Belial's Battle Nizer after he kept bugging Belial by taking photographs of him during a battle. # Run over and flattened by King Ghidorah. # Was destroyed by one of Captain Battra's cannons when a cannonball was shot at him. # Blown up by one of Blitzwing's bombs. # Was blasted apart by the Alien Giraff's strange graffiti. # Sliced to pieces by Mecha-Kaka. # Blown up by Neo Bagan. # Was hit by a random shoe thrown by Bloodstained Toe Shoes which caused him to fall against a gasoline tank, creating a fiery explosion and killing him. # Eaten by mutant shrew. # Eaten by mutant shrew again. # Eaten by mutant shrew yet again. # Roasted to crisp by Fire Monster's flames. # Was bisected by Kars. # Burst into purple flames by Onio's Planet Extinguisher attack. Times N.I.G.E.L. Survived # N.I.G.E.L. ran over some KoDeibus and crushed them and didn't notice. # N.I.G.E.L. watched some demons burn down a city and was scared and confused. # N.I.G.E.L. wanted to join the Cybermen, but he didn't get to. Quotes Trivia * N.I.G.E.L. was originally going to be a rival of Camero, but this was dropped. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Male Personality Category:True Neutral Category:Joke Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Godzilla: The Series Kaiju